Lu Qing, The New Warrior
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: Just a short story of my character, Lu Qing. Explore her stories from a villager to an official Wu officer.
1. Chapter 1: A New Warrior

Pairings: Slightly Lu Xun x Lu Qing

Characters: Lu Qing, Lu Xun, Wu, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. I only own the character Lu Qing.

* * *

"What's your name?" Lu Xun asked.

"It is Lu Qing." I replied.

"Ok then, Lu Qing, go practice with Sun Shang Xiang."

I looked at Sun Shang Xiang and she smiled. She said, "I'll teach you everything you need and you'll be prepared for the war with the Yellow Turbans."

"Ok then. Thank you."

At the practice with Sun Shang Xiang, she gave me a simple spear. "You just use this spear and I use my chakram." On the practice, I was taught how to use my spear, how to maintain my balance, how to increase my attack and many more. At the practice, I tried to attack Sun Shang Xiang. I won! "Amazing! That's the end of your practice. You're ready."

Then it was the time to join the war. "I'm glad you'll be serving Wu and I. Show the Yellow Turbans everything you got." Lu Xun said. On the war, Lu Xun said I should stay close to him since it is my first battle. I stayed close to him and just fight like normal. After all of the war, Wu finally won. "Impressive." Lu Xun said, "How about trying my weapon, the Twin Saber? This weapon kind of fits you."

The Twin Saber!? That is a really cool weapon!!

At the next war, I use the Twin Saber as a weapon. I fight as hard as I can, and I went everywhere around the area, not thinking where Lu Xun is. I captured many bases, but many Wu bases are captured. I'm glad eventually we win.

Lu Xun was disappointed with my tactics and strategies in the war even tough we win. I only got a light armor, nothing else.

Then start the war between Wu and Shu. I used the light armor, got a longer life, and just use the skill '4-Hit.' Everything was just normal, Wu won (again).

I received a letter from Zhao Yun after the war with Shu. Zhao Yun wanted me to serve him and Shu instead of serving Lu Xun and Wu. But I tore the letter and decline Zhao Yun's offer. I also decline Ling Tong's offer to join Shu and then betray them.

Many wars began after that. All of the Wu officers and troops worked hard and tried their best to defeat their enemy. I'm very relieved Wu won, each and every war.

I was working very hard, so now it is paid. I was promoted from Major to Lt. General. Then I will be promoted to Master Strategist and become an official Wu officer.

Sun Quan, Lu Xun, and I were standing together in front of the whole Wu troops. I bowed to Sun Quan, and then I shake hands with him. "From now on, Lu Qing will be an official Wu officer and in the rank Master Strategist." Sun Quan said. "Thank you very much." I replied. Everyone clapped their hands. Then Lu Xun holds my hands and raised them. "Lu Qing is the key to our victory!!" Lu Xun said. I blushed. I was so excited. Everybody cheered. It was a really great moment.

The next day, we all prepare for the next war. I was walking. Lu Xun runs to me after that. I turned back and looked at Lu Xun. Then he hugged me. I was shocked and I blushed, again. Why did he do that? "Thank you for serving Wu and I at first. Thank you for everything you done to Wu." Lu Xun smiled. I smiled back. "You're welcome."

After we hug, Lu Xun said, "Now let's get ready for the war. Do your best and let's win!"

And there it was, the war we all been waiting for.

* * *

In case you are wondering, Lu Qing is a girl. This story is based on the Destiny Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5. Thanks for reading and hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: New Year's Celebration

Finally, I made Chapter 2!!

Chapter 2 is about New Year's Celebration.

* * *

31 December 

Today is the last day of the year. I am proud being an official Wu officer now.

I launch the fire attacks at the war we all have been waiting for. "I didn't know you like fire attacks." Lu Xun said. I smiled. "I love fire attacks." I replied.

Eventually we win the war.

I heard that there will be a party tonight to celebrate our victory. Finally I went to the party. It was kind of crowded. Ling Tong and Gan Ning were tossing their drinks. Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang were playing games together. Zhou Tai just sat there, closing his eyes and being calm, but when Huang Gai and Sun Jian sat next to him, the three of them started talking together and having fun.

Everyone was having fun inside, but Lu Xun was outside, looking at the view. I went out from the party and went to him. I looked at Lu Xun and it seems that he is not really happy.

"What happened?" I asked,

Lu Xun stayed silent, and then he replied, "I know we're celebrating New Year, but I felt very sad of Lu Meng's death."

So that was what he thinking: Lu Meng. Lu Meng was very important to him; Lu Meng was the one who made him a very strong and wise warrior. Even I was very sad of Lu Meng's death.

"I see. I am also very sad for Lu Meng's death." I said.

Then there was that awkward silence. I really hate awkward silence. Then Lu Xun asked, "The view is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do like dark night views like this." I answered.

We both looked at the moon, the clear blue water and the view. Then Xiao Qiao went out from the party and said cheerfully, "Lu Qing and Lu Xun, up in the tree, K-I-S-S"

I quickly closed Xiao Qiao's mouth. "What did you say!!?" I said. I opened Xiao Qiao's mouth and got very angry. What Xiao Qiao said before was embarrassing. Xiao Qiao just smiled and giggled happily. Lu Xun looked at us weirdly; not understanding what we were talking about.

Then Da Qiao went out of the party too and went to Xiao Qiao. "Little sister, let's go back to the party and continue the game. The game has stopped when you went out."

"Oh, alright." Xiao Qiao replied. She still looked at Lu Xun and me, smiling.

Da Qiao pulled her sister's hand and said, "Come on, sis!! Let's go!!" After that, she looked at me, smiled and said, "Sorry to interrupt. Sometimes little sister got bored and went out." Da Qiao smiled and pulled her little sister back to the party.

On the way back, I heard Xiao Qiao talking about Lu Xun and I. I also hear Da Qiao giggling after Xiao Qiao told her everything.

Then I went back and looked at the view again. "What Xiao Qiao said was very embarrassing just now!" I said, a bit angry

Lu Xun looked at me and then looked at the view again. "Sometimes that girl could be annoying." he replied.

"But I guess that is okay." I smiled.

Not long after that, everyone went out.

"What are you doing here!?" Lu Xun asked.

"We're going to see the fireworks!!" Sun Shang Xiang answered.

"Ah, the fireworks are beautiful, especially in this New Year celebration." Sun Quan said. Everyone waited and looked at the view.

"Hey, let's countdown together for the fireworks!!" Ling Tong said.

Everyone counted together.

"5!!!"

"4!!!"

"3!!!"

"2!!!"

"1!!!"

"Happy New Year everyone!!!"

The fireworks popped and light up the sky. Everyone was very happy and really loves looking at the fireworks. The fireworks sure are beautiful.

Lu Xun looked at me and I looked at him, then we smiled at each other and looked at the fireworks again.

After all the celebration, we all finally went to sleep. It was a wonderful celebration and a great night. I can't sleep at first, but finally I can sleep. Good night everybody!

* * *

1 January

After a good sleep, I wake up a bit late. I finally wake up and stretched myself. Then I went outside and feel the cool morning breeze. I can't believe it is already a new day, with a new hope and everything new.

I guess we all can start this beautiful year with peace, happiness, and everything nice, can't we?

* * *

This is the longest story I made so far. I'm so sorry I post it a bit late… Well, thanks for reading and hope you like it!! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

I planned to make 4 chapters for this story I guess…

Chapter 3 is now done!!! Chapter 3 is mainly about friendship, nothing else.

Such a rough ending…

* * *

I can't believe it I made it this far. I was just a normal villager, trying to save my family and my land. But now, I'm a Master Strategist and an official Wu Officer. I am very happy having a change, a life like this. But what makes my life interesting and unforgettable was my friend, Lu Xun.

One day, I was practicing bow and arrow. I went to the place and start taking the bow and shooting the arrow to the board. After a few times trying, I still failed. I guess I'm not a good Archer…

Not long after that, Lu Xun came. He looked at the arrows around the ground. "Tell me what happened." Lu Xun said.

"I failed using bow and arrows." I replied.

Lu Xun then takes another bow and the arrows on the ground. He swings the bow and shoots the arrow right at the board. "That is how to use the bow and arrow correctly." He said.

I tried what Lu Xun did. It worked. I was happy. I thanked Lu Xun and start practicing the bow and arrow again while Lu Xun left the place.

When it is my spare time, I climbed up the tree. I picked the ripe apple at the tree. I started looking at the beautiful sky, the puffy clouds, big sun and the birds flying while I munch the sweet apple. It was very relaxing. Not long after that, I heard my name called from down. I looked down. It was Lu Xun.

"Lu Qing, what are you doing there?" Lu Xun asked.

I smiled and show the bitten apple. "I was just looking at the sky and munching my apple."

"May I try one apple?" Lu Xun replied. I picked another ripe apple and throw it to Lu Xun. "Catch it!!" I said. I'm glad he catches it and started munching it.

"Very delicious. Thank You." Lu Xun smiled. "Oh yeah, don't forget to start preparing the fire attacks. I'll leave it to you this time."

"Alright. I'll be down soon." I answered.

I finished the apple I munch then I went down the tree. "Let's start preparing the fire attack." I said to myself.

* * *

Everything was successful. The war, the fire attacks, and everything else. After that, Lu Xun asked me to join him walk around the land using horses with to 'celebrate' the victory. I wouldn't refuse. Then we both walk around with horses.

Besides looking at the view, we also see the land; finally in peace.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, to stop the silence.

"Well, I don't really like this kind of view. But this is very relaxing." Lu Xun replied.

"Yes, it is very relaxing." I answered.

Finally, we stopped in front of a view of mountains. "This is what I call a magnificent view." Lu Xun said. I was amazed looking at the view. It was magnificent. Then I went down the horse and went closer to the view. Lu Xun followed me. We both looked at the view.

Suddenly, there was a picture in my mind that we both are going to be separated. I don't know how, or why, but we both has been very good friends. I looked at Lu Xun and started to blush.

"Um… M-May I ask you something?" I said, a bit shy.

"Sure. What is it?" Lu Xun replied.

"W-We have been great friends…"

"Yes."

"B-But we will still be friends even if we are separated, right?"

Then there was that awkward silence, again. Lu Xun looked confused.

"Yes, of course. We will still be friends. Why are you asking that?" Lu Xun said.

I sighed. "I have a picture in my mind that we both are going to be separated."

"Don't worry, I know we will still be friends."

"Yup, friends."

We still looked at the view, and finally we went back to the horse and start walking around again.

And that is when deep inside my heart I discover that I have a crush on Lu Xun.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy

I guess this chapter would be the last chapter of this story. The story is finally complete!!! But I'm not really good at making endings and last chapters…

By the way, thanks for reading!! :D

* * *

After Sun Ce died, Da Qiao was actually pregnant. Everyone was surprised, even me myself.

Months and months passed, and a baby was finally born from Da Qiao. Everyone gathered and congratulate Da Qiao for her baby. She was holding the baby and she looked very happy.

I cuddled the little baby for a while. "Is it a girl?" I asked. "Yes, she is." Da Qiao replied. The baby smiled and was very happy.

"Um… Can I call her 'Tiger'?" I asked. Da Qiao giggled. "Of course you may." Da Qiao smiled.

Tiger was a very cute baby. She is friendly, not like the babies who hate to be cuddled. I just love cute and friendly babies like Tiger… 3

Years and years passed. We all are getting older, and little Tiger is growing into a very fine young lady. On the age of 16, Tiger has completely changed from the friendly cute baby.

Tiger was very pretty and attractive, just like her parents. On the other side, I have grown into the age of 30s, and things also changed differently for me. One day, I met Tiger and Da Qiao. "Sweetie, do you still remember my friend, Lu Qing?" Da Qiao asked. Tiger was a bit confused.

Then I looked at her and said, "Hello, I usually like to call you 'Tiger' when you were small." Tiger started thinking. "Is it when I was small? I think I remember…" She smiled at me.

* * *

After meeting everyone else including me, Tiger met Lu Xun. Lu Xun was as old as me at that time. When Tiger met him, she blushes. It seems that she likes Lu Xun.

"H-hi…" Tiger said.

"Good Morning." Lu Xun replied. "Are you Da Qiao's daughter?"

"Y-yes, yes I am." Tiger said again.

After they both met, Tiger met me again. We sat on a chair and chat together.

"I was there when you meet Lu Xun. I was just wondering, do you like him?"

Tiger blushed. "Um…" she said.

"Tell me the truth." I said. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

Tiger looked at me shyly. "Yes."

I smiled. "That's okay. Lu Xun is a good friend of mine. He is a wise, yet a great strategist. We've been friends since the age of 17."

"I see." Tiger said. I'm sure she was happy inside.

The next day, after I wake up in the morning, I saw Tiger and Lu Xun talking together. I slowly started hearing what they are talking about.

"So, what actually happened to my father?" Tiger asked.

"I don't like to say this. He died of war. Your father, Sun Ce, was a very brave person. He leads Wu with his family, the Sun family. He fights like a _tiger._"

"I see. Oh, I wished I could meet my father." Tiger said sadly.

Tiger was born without her father. I felt sorry for her.

Day by day, I saw the both of them always talking together. I don't mind, they are really great friends. About three months later, I heard that they both are going to be married. It was definite.

* * *

Hearing the both of them getting married, I felt a little jealous. I know deep inside in my heart, I have a crush on Lu Xun. But I tried to make that jealousy disappear before it troubles anyone else.

On the marriage, I saw both, Tiger and Lu Xun, sitting together. I went to them and congratulate them.

"Congratulations for both of you!" I said.

"Thank you very much." Lu Xun said.

I looked at the both of them, although they didn't realize I was looking at them. Then I looked at Da Qiao talking to her sister, Xiao Qiao. "Big sister, your family grows very fast!!" Xiao Qiao said.

"I know, now I am already a mother-in-law." Da Qiao smiled.

Everybody was happy for their marriage.

After their marriage, the both of them lived happily. They both also have two sons, Lu Yan and Lu Kang. The four of them lived as a happy family.

Even tough deep inside my heart I have a crush on Lu Xun; my feelings for him and his new family will always be…

HAPPY.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Paths

Updated… After finishing Chapter 4, I decided to make Chapter 5.

The story continues!! But I'm not really sure if this would be the last chapter, maybe yes, maybe no.

* * *

So Lu Xun and Tiger were married. After their marriage, they move to another house far away from where I lived. My life became lonely after that, I lived without my great friend Lu Xun beside me. But I still play with my other friends and seem to still enjoy my life.

And now I am growing older. I was not like at the age of 17, still climbing trees and munching my favorite apple. Now, that apple tree had grown very old and produces fewer apples (I would never eat apples anymore from that apple tree anymore). I would never enjoy life as great as the age of 17.

One day, Lu Xun and his family visited the town I lived. He was with Tiger, of course, and a very adorable baby. Tiger said she wanted to visit her mother (Da Qiao lived near me). While waiting, I cuddled the little baby. I remember that time, when I cuddle little Tiger. The situation was almost the same.

"This baby must be a boy." I said.

"Exactly." Lu Xun replied.

"Who is this little baby named?" I asked.

"It is Lu Kang." Lu Xun said.

I still cuddle the little baby. The baby was like his mother, very friendly and cheerful.

"One day, Lu Kang will be a great warrior like his beloved father." I said.

Lu Xun looked flattered. "Yes, he will. Thank you." He replied.

Looking at Lu Xun, I remember the past time – I had a crush on him. But now I don't really care about it anymore since Lu Xun himself already have his own family. As it was the past, I decided to tell him about it.

"For real, this is true. At the past, when we were at the age of 17…"

"Yes?"

I sighed. "I had a crush on you." Lu Xun blushed. So do me.

"Ah! But it was the past, not now… Don't even think about it!!" I said again.

"Actually, that's okay. I didn't know for real." Lu Xun replied.

"I guess telling it to you might make me feel better…" I said.

"Thank you for telling me." Lu Xun answered.

Then we both just talk normally and cuddle little Lu Kang. While we are talking with each other, Tiger was talking to her mother, Da Qiao.

"Good morning, dear." Da Qiao said.

"Good morning, mother. So how are you?" Tiger said.

"I am fine. How about you?" Da Qiao replied.

"I am fine too. Thank you. So what have been happening lately?" Tiger asked.

"Nothing special actually happened, sweetie. Everything just worked the beautiful way it is." Da Qiao said.

"I see." Tiger replied.

Not long after that Xiao Qiao came inside Da Qiao's house. She arrived with Zhou Yu and their child, Zhou Xun. Xiao Qiao went inside and met Da Qiao (with Tiger) but Zhou Xun and Zhou Yu played together outside.

"Hello big sister! Hello Tiger! How are you all?" Xiao Qiao said cheerfully.

"We're fine, thank you. Long time no see, little sister." Da Qiao said.

Then the three girls started talking, chat with each other.

Not long after that, Tiger, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao went outside. Tiger thanked her mother and said goodbye to Xiao Qiao and I. Then she went to Lu Xun.

"Lord Lu Xun, shall we go now?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, we will." He looked at everybody. "Thank you everyone for letting us visit this place." "You're welcome." Everyone said. Then Lu Xun and his family went out of the town.

* * *

A year passed after that. I got married. Do you want to know who do I get married to? It's a secret! I don't know what to call him. The mysterious man is very wise, smart and attractive and is a gentleman. That is why I marry him.

On the marriage, everyone congratulate me, including Lu Xun and Tiger. This marriage seems to lead me to another life, or should I say, 'a new path.'

After the marriage, I live happily with my man. I also have children, which make us a happy family. Even tough I lived in another family, I never forget my old friend.

So the two of us have walked in two paths. But our friendship will never end (I'm sure) and things will never be the same again.


End file.
